Life's Confusing
by BonitaChickia
Summary: HighSchool Fic I didn’t mean to fall for you, especially since all the things that I was put through. All I thought was…hey just a new friend, but that’s not how it turned out in the end...AU rob&star&redx,bb&rae,cy&bee R&R pleaseeeee
1. Introductions

I didn't mean to fall for you, especially since all the things that I was put through. All I thought was…hey just a new friend, but that's not how it turned out in the end...

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions**

I was never nervous around guys, never had butterflies in my stomach, never was at a loss of words, never giggly and smiley and deffinitly never in love. That is…until I met him. My name is Kori Anders, perhaps I should tell you about myself first: I know I'm good looking but I try not to flaunt it too much. I'm an extoic beauty with long fiery red hair, radiant emerald eyes, skin so tan it was a faint orange glow to it (but its a real tan) and a pretty nice body. I am tall about 5'8 with long legs and a slim waist. I have an older sister, Carmen; she can be a huge bitch sometimes but is there when I need her. My parents, Myan and Luna, they are the best I couldn't ask for better ones.

Junior year, they say is the hardest…well for me it definitely was, but not at first. My friends and I were I guess what you'd call popular but not the evil popular. They were in most of my classes, and my classes were pretty easy…especially my elective. That year I wanted it to really easy so I picked oceanography; the class was a joke it was taught by Mr. Mod who didn't know a rat's ass about the ocean which is why it was so easy. Plus we got to go to the beach at the end of the year.

I was a little bummed because none of my friends had taken the class with me. I walked into the classroom looking for someone i knew but was surprised by a very loud hello.

"KORI!" someone shouted. I turned around only to be enveloped in a gigantic hug. I pulled away from my mysterious hugger only to find my long time friend Roy Harper.

"Roy! O my gosh I didn't know you were in this class!" I said pulling him back into a tight hug. He hugged me back without question. I'd know Roy ever since 7th grade I can tell him anything. Plus he was hot, red hair, green eyes and a pretty good body. I was snapped out of my memories by a couple of snickers from the back of the room.

"Hey come sit with us." Roy motioned me over to the table where three other boys sat. Roy introduced me to all three, the first one was quiet and had dark hair his name was John. The other boy was a little bigger than the rest of them, but he was funny. Roy said his name was Leonard. The last guy took me by surprise. He was the best looking of the boys…including Roy. He had ebony black spiked hair and the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen…o and did I mention he had a body built like a god. His name was Richard Grayson. He looked me up and down and smiled slightly and waved hello to me. I felt myself blush a little and took the seat between Richard and Roy. This was going to be an interesting year…

* * *

**well chapter one, not too bad my first AU, i really those types of stories so well see how it goes. umm thats pretty much all i have to say for now lol. pleaseee review, i wont update if i onlyhave like 3 review (i know that sounds kinda mean but w/e...im kinda grumpy right now sry lol) ummm im kinda short on time these days so sorry if it takes a while for me to update. thanks in advance...enjoy :) **


	2. No Idea

**Chapter 2**

**I Have No Idea**

I soon found myself looking forward to going to oceanography, and since I had it every other day I was really pumped when I had it. At first the only one I really talked to was Roy; which was fine with me, he was like one of my best friends. We would just causally flirt like we had done the five or six years we had known each other. For a while I thought I might like Roy, he was cute, funny and sweet but there was something that didn't feel right.

I always had a feeling that Richard was staring at me…although it was hard to tell because he always wore those really cool, extremely sexy sunglasses; but I knew he was looking at me. I always wanted to ask him what he was looking at because to be perfectly honest people just staring at me kinda freaks me out.

"Hellooooo? Kori?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Roy waving his hands in front of my face.

"Oo sorry…what is it Roy?" I asked a little annoyed with him.

"We're supposed to be doing this ocean paper or project…whatever the hell Mr.Mod gave us. Not like it matters he's just going to give us an "A" like always." Roy said with a chuckle.

"Well we should still do a good job on it, I mean it's still for a grade." I scolded him.

"O come on Kori, he's not even going to grade them…don't be so stupid." Roy replied rolling his eyes.

"Ur moms stupid." I muttered under my breath. Basically I love 'ur mom' jokes. They're probably the funniest things in the world.

"Did you just say 'ur moms stupid'?" I heard the person next to me ask. I turned to see Richard smirking in my direction. I felt myself blush…why I'm not sure and but nodded my heard smirking as well.

"yeah…why?" I asked with a kind of flirtatious grin. He cocked his eyebrow and then started laughing…I guess he liked it. I don't know why but my stomach leaped when he put his hand on my should steadying himself from laughing so hard. "Gee… it wasn't that funny Richard." I said laughing myself.

"No…it's just I haven't heard a mom joke since like…well forever. And I never really liked them before…but that was just too much." He said still laughing.

"Hey! Are you making fun of me?" I asked him, a flirtatious grin still plastered on my face. I gave him a slight pushing and crossed my arms and began to pout. (Very cutely of course)

"No...no…well yeah I am" He said putting his hand on my shoulder again. I felt myself blush again and turned away quickly.

"Well if your done flirting now…." I heard Roy say from behind me. I looked up to see a really annoyed Roy.

"Aww…don't worry Roy, I still love you." I said sugarly sweetly giving him a small peck on the cheek. When I turned back to Richard I couldn't help but notice him frowning. I shook my head and shrugged it off. _Why would he be mad anyways…o whatever I don't need more boy trouble…_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the bell. I walked out of my class to find Richard outside smiling at me.

"Hope you have more 'mom' jokes for next class" he said while giving me a small wink. Just then I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, why are you so smiley?" I heard a familiar voice ask. All I could do was shake my head…_I have no idea…_

* * *

**well chapter 2...i cant say i like it...its really just a filler/builder idk i have been so busy i havent been really concentrating on writing...which is sad. idk ill do better for the next chapter im planing on introducing the rest of the gang in that chapter. so yeah its ok for now. reivews are nice :)**


	3. Pleading and Desperate Eyes

"Hey, why are you so smiley?" I heard a familiar voice ask. All I could do was shake my head…_I have no idea…_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Pleading and Desperate Eyes**

I shook my head and turned around to see my best friend in the world, Rachel Roth. Rachel was a striking beauty like myself, her eyes were a deep purple and had an almost empathic look to them. Her dark hair had a slight purple tint to it, and contrasted perfectly against her porcelain skin. She was like a sister to me and I could tell her anything. She was dating Garfield Logan, he was a goof, but he loved her like crazy.

"Hellooo? Earth to Kori! Who was that?" Rachel questioned wriggling her eye brows at me. I rolled my eyes and gave her a silly look for the 3rd degree she just gave me.

"Nobody import, he's just a guy from my oceanography class." I replied looking back toward the direction Richard had walked.

"Ooo really?" Rachel was giving me that 'I think you like him' look. I hated that look… "I think some body likes him…" she quipped.

"Nooo, I barely know him. I just started talking to him…we're just friends. And you know I kind of like Roy." I lied. I knew I sort of liked Roy, but some thing told me I liked Richard too but since I barley knew I didn't want to start anything and have all my friends asking me soo many stupid questions. Although I knew I would end up telling Rachel. I couldn't keep a secret if my life depended on it.

"Okk, if you say so." Great she knew I was lying already…o well. "O hey Gar is having a party tomorrow, all of our friends are going to be there and some of the seniors too…like Roy, Victor and of course Mr. Richard Grayson."

I suddenly felt myself blush…I wasn't sure if it was about Roy or Richard being at the party.

"Yeah I'm definitely going, in fact let's just get ready at my house and I'll drive us there." I said. Rachel nodded in agreement. Our conversation was put on hold when Rachel got really quiet. Her visage became solemn and worried. "Rae, are you ok?" I inquired. She looked down at the floor and then at me.

"Do…do you think Gar likes someone else." She asked, her eyes were pleading for an answer and desperate for the right one.

"What? No he's crazy about you! Why do you ask?" I tired to understand why Rachel was asking me this.

"Well it's just…I see him with Terra a lot. I mean he knows I don't like her and don't want him talking to her. I mean I know he used to like her and now she likes him…I don't know…I'm just worried." Rachel said looking at the ring on her finger. I was a sliver ring with a sapphire and two diamonds.

Gar had given it to her on their two-year anniversary. They started going out freshman year. We had stopped being friends with Kitten Moth, because she stabbed us in the back. Gar and Rachel had always liked each other but were too afraid to admit it to each other. Until one day he finally told her how he felt. They were perfect for each other. She was moody some times and needed someone to make her laugh when I wasn't around of course. And Gar was just the person to do that. He was a goofy guy and would always be a little kid a heart but he was crazy about Rachel, and everyone could tell that is until recently. See, Gar before he liked Rachel, used to like this girl named Terra. She was pretty but common, blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice body. She was the preppy girl you see in all the movies. Well she never liked Rachel and she knew that Rae liked Gar so she just pretended to like him to make her mad. In the end she broke his heart and then moved to Boston. But now she's back and seems to be very interested in Mr. Garfield Logan.

"Rae, I know he talks to her a lot and she likes him, but I don't think he likes her. He loves you, no matter how goofy or stupid he acts." I said smiling reassuringly at her. She smiled back and hugged me as if to say thanks.

When you know exactly what your best friend is thinking…no words are needed.

"Come on, let's blow off last period and go to the mall and get clothes for the party!" I tempted her with a twinkle of mischief in my eye. With that we raced off to my BMW put the top down and sped off to the mall.

* * *

**ok there it is chapter 3, now i like it much better than the last chaper, that one i did in a rush. Going to college is highlyover rated lol jk jk. i just hate filling out appilcations lol anyways pleaseeeee review and thanks to those who have been reviewing you guys totally rock! well enjoy :)**


	4. Author's Note

A.N.-

ok now some of you may not like this, but im so busy lately with school and college crap that chapter 4 is going to take a while for me to update….o and please if you read it review if you can…..I don't mind and usually do, write for the enjoyment of just me and a select few but lately I have been very busy and stressed so I would really appreciate if people who read this story review it too….sorry if that sounds bitchy, but I'm not in the best mood right now :(


	5. Loud music, hard liquor and

**Chapter 4**

**Loud music, Hard liquor and...who the hell is that?**

"Well that was a very, very productive outing!" I yelled jumping out of the bathroom, displaying my brand new clothes. I had picked out a pair of tight dark jeans that hugged me in all the right places and a royal blue halter top that was cut low enough to show off my ample cleavage, but not too low so everyone thinks I'm a total slut; and to top it off, a pair of open toed stilettos that were also royal blue so they match my outfit perfectly. I had opted to put my hair up with a few strands of hair hanging down, framing my face.

I heard Rachel giggle from behind me, and saw she had finished getting ready too, Rachel who had chosen to wear a black leather skirt with a bright red tank top. She also was wearing stilettos, although hers were a little taller than mine and jet black. Rachel, who always went with dramatic eyes, chose to wear eyeliner which made her passionate violet eyes stand out even more. We looked fierce and we knew it.

We did some last minute primping and then drove to Gar's house. Everyone in our school was rich…we were filthy rich. And Gar was no exception, his house was huge, not as big as mine or Rachel's but still huge. When we arrived the party was in full swing, the music was blaring and there were already a few people in the bushes…wasted and throwing up already…amaturs.

Loud music, hard liquor, and the hottest crowd; yupp Gar sure knew how to throw a party. Rachel grabbed my hand and led me into the house. The house was packed, most of the people were from our school but there were the occasional few, party crashers. We made it to where our friends were with only a few guys clinging to our every step. Losers. Upon seeing Gar, Rachel let go of my hand and proceeded to run over to him. I was about to follow her when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey there cutie." A deep, silky and very sexy voice came from behind me. I turned around only to find Xavier Redd, He was around the same height as some of my other friends, and had silky black hair which was spiked. His gray eyes were looked at me with lust and hunger. He had a very muscular body and was one of the most handsome men I had ever met, but unfortunately he was also one of the most arrogant.

"Hello Xavier" I said rolling my eyes…'cutie' a nickname he had bestowed on me when I hit puberty. I watched him look me up and, no doubt undressing me with eyes; I however just ignored him…I was used to his shit.

"Now how is it possible that a cutie like you is here all alone?" he asked running his fingers against my arm….dam I should have worn something with sleeves. "Tell you what, I'll dance with you." He said answering for me in that 'I'm so sexy voice' and arching that stupid brow.

"Well actually Xavier, I'm here with um…" I hesitated trying to think of someone. "Roy…I'm here with Roy." I replied giving him a half smile. "But don't worry Xavier" I said while playing with the bottom of his shirt. "Maybe I'll save a dance for you" I whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine. And with that I left him a tad dazed and confused. I was a flirt and I loved it.

I made my way back over to Rachel and saw that all of our friends were there. Rachel and Gar were in a corner in what seemed to be a very compromising position. Gar was about 5'10 with an athletic build. He had sandy blonde hair and his forest green eyes looked at Rachel with love and desire. Next to them was Victor Stone he was about 3 years older than all of us. He was 6'4, had dark chocolate skin and a very bald head. He was more muscular than most of our friends and had a very handsome face. Whispering into his ear and making him blush was his girlfriend, Karen Beecher, she was an beautiful woman, with her gorgeous face, soft chocolate skin, long, lean body and spunky attitude she was the desire of any man.

Rachel noticed my arrival when she and Gar had to come up for air. She gave me a scheming smile and nodded her head to the left, obviously trying to point out something or someone to me. I looked over to the direction she had indicated seeing Roy Harper, the guy I supposedly "liked." I shifted my gazed to the guy who Roy was talking to only to find the guy I had just met…Richard Grayson. Both guys looked handsome but something about Richard was striking. He looked over my way and gave me a small smile I found it hard to remove my gaze from his bring, piercing blue eyes. That is until he put his sunglasses on…_why the hell would you wear sunglasses inside and at night_. I rolled my eyes at the thought and made my way over to the guys, the sight of something however, made me stop half way there. A pretty girl with blue eyes about my age had wrapped her arms about Richard's waist. I suddenly felt a slight pain in my side. I shook it off and walked over to the trio, also wrapping my arms around Roy. He looked down and smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips. Richard took off his sunglasses and introduced the girl as Barbra Gordon, his best friend growing up and now girlfriend. She gave me a half smile as I introduced myself.

"Hi Barbra, I'm Kori Anders. It's nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"Likewise, and please call me Babs, so how do you know Richard and Roy?" she asked raising her eye brow at me.

"We go to the sam school, well I've known Roy for like forever." I said giving Roy a small sweet smile. "And Richard and I just met this year. But we all have a class together."

"Oo really? That's just great." Babs replied in a sarcastic tone, which only I caught…of course…guys are so clueless. I could tell she was less that thrilled. She then turned to Richard.

"Hun, lets go dance." She said batting her long eye lashes at him. He before he answered yes, he smiled, bent down and kissed her.

She gave me one last look before dragging Richard off to the dance floor. He turned his head around and addressed myself and Roy. "Well I guess I'll see you guys on monday. O and Kori, lookin good." He said giving me a small wink. I felt myself blush at his small complement, but it soon faded when I saw him wrap his arms around Babs' waist.

"Who the hell is that?" I heard Rachel ask from behind me.

I turned around, crossed my arms and rolled my eyes…"Babs."

* * *

**well there is chapter 3, i must say i like it lol, sorry it took so long, but i have been insanely busy :( ill try to ge the next one out a little faster. but anyways its up now and i hope you enjoy it, ooo and pleaseeee reviews are always a nice way to brigthen my day :-)**

**and thanks to those who have been reviewing it, espeacially rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe and longhairedhors, you guys are awesome! **


	6. Feelings of Anger and Guilt

**Disclamier: i dont own teen titans, and that would be too much trouble so i dont want too, i am perfectly content with just writting stories. :-)**

Recap:

"Well I guess I'll see you guys on Monday. O and Kori, lookin good." He said giving me a small wink. I felt myself blush at his small complement, but it soon faded when I saw him wrap his arms around Babs' waist.

"Who the hell is that?" I heard Rachel ask from behind me.

I turned around, crossed my arms and rolled my eyes…"Babs."

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Feelings of Anger and Guilt**

"Who's Babs?" Rachel asked scratching the back of her head.

I could hear Rachel talking but I wasn't listening, all I could concentrate on was Babs and Richard dancing. He had his hands all over her and it was weird, I…I felt jealous. And I couldn't shake this feeling; it just kept on coming back. Which is what bothered me the most.

"Helloooo, earth to Kori Anders?!?" I head Rachel yelling at me and waving her hands in front of my face. I shook my head and finally tore my eyes away from the "happy" couple.

"O sorry, Babs is Richard's girlfriend." I informed her never looking at her face. I just couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes. I knew if I did then shed know exactly what I was feeling. "She's kind of a bitch, I told her that Richard, Roy and I had a class together and she was a bitch to me…not that Richard or Roy noticed."

"That's cause she's jealous of you, I mean look at you. You are so much more prettier than she could ever be." Rachel said proudly. My frowning face, turned into a sultry smile. It was true, she was very pretty but not nearly as beautiful as me. Now that I had my confidence back, I decided to try and forget about them.

"Hey, let's dance!" I said grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her to the dance floor. One of our favorite songs _Don't Cha, _by the Pussycat Dolls; came on. The song played loudly, Rachel and I started dancing, beginning with an innocent swaying of the hips, but that soon turned into more swaying, gyrating, hip hitting, and other very sexually provocative dances we could do with each other. We were the center of attention, all eyes were on us and that's how we liked it. I closed my eyes and let the music flow through me, my hands running down the sides of my body and in my hair. I opened my to see Rachel motion towards Gar and her drink, I nodded but remained on the dance floor. This was my favorite song and I didn't want to miss it.

I pulled my hair out of its high pony-tale, so my long auburn hair cascaded around my shoulders and finally fell half-way down my back. I opened my eyes again, only to find Richard (who was still dancing with Babs) staring at me. I continued dancing, but gave him a 'what are you doing' look. He said nothing, did nothing…but smile at me. So naturally... I smiled back. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I liked it.

_I know you like me  
I know you do  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you _

_I know you want it _

_it's easy to see  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me _

Our eyes were locked, and even though it was a bit uncomfortable. He could not break my gaze, nor I his.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_

The lyrics played and I felt myself smile at Richard, he smiled back. As I was about to walk over to him and steal him away from Babs, I felt a hand in mine.

"Hey cutie, dance with me." I heard Xavier whisper into my ear. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I turned around and looked up at him, and bit my bottom lip. I really didn't like Xavier too much, but he looked extremely sexy and in that moment I felt a slight weakness for him. He gave me a smirk and I felt his strong hands on my shoulders, pulling me to him. I let my hands rest against his chest, I felt his toned muscles under fingers. He moved his hands rest on my hips, turned me around and pulled me even closer to him. He slowly grinded against me. I closed my eyes, feeling a little disappointed it was Xavier I was dancing with but I soon began to enjoy the feel of him against me. I danced with Xavier for a few songs, he had his hands all over me. He began to whisper something in my ear, but my interest was else where. I saw Richard and Babs in a heated lip lock. I don't know why but I felt hurt and really really jealous.

I was brought out of my thought when Xavier spun me around and planted a searing kiss on my lips. I was so taken back, that I soon forgot all about Richard and Babs, and everyone else for that matter. I aspect Xavier was a little drunk, but not drunk enough to not know what he was doing. I felt myself give into his kiss and melt into him. I wrapped my arms around his strong neck, and ran my hand through his hair. I heard him groan at my sudden movemtn and he pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands all over my body trying to touch every part of me. Our tongues intertwined, trying to taste each other. I pulled away from him, and smiled sweetly up at him. He smiled back and brushed some hair away from my face, ran his hand along my cheek and kissed me again, but this kiss was a soft kiss. This was not the Xavier I was used. The thought of where that Xavier went, was rolling around in the back of my head. Not that i was complaining. I could get used to this.

"Cutie, let me get you a drink." He said running his thumb over my cheek again. I nodded and watched him walk away, a little clumsily as if he was in a dreamy state of mind.

I looked around the room, trying to find Rachel, Gar or any of my friends. I finally located them, Rachel and Bee (Karen Becher's nickname) were chatting in a corner and Victor, Gar and Richard were next to them, also talking. Richard, however seemed distracted, like he wasn't following the conversation. He was looking in the direction Xavier had gone, and then back at me. His eyes narrowed on my face and brows were furrowed. The look he was giving me was a little scary. He shook his head and looked away sharply. A look of shock and indignation crossed my face, I didn't understand what the hell was going on. Why did he look so mad, and why did I feel so guilty.

* * *

**ok well here is chapter 4, i cant say i am extremly proud of it, like i was with the last one. but o well. anyways i hope you like it and as always reviews are a very nice thing and in this time of great stressfulness with colleges and stuff...they would make me really really happy :-D **


	7. Nothing Nothing!

Chapter 6

Nothing?...Nothing!

**Kori's POV**

The weekend was over, as well as the party; Xavier and I were beginning to talk a little more, but he still kind of annoyed me, i still hadn't decided if that make-out session of ours was a good or bad thing. Rachel and Gar were doing fine, no big drama issues…for now. Everything was great, for the most part. Except, ever since the party and Xavier's and mine little make-out sessions on the dance floor, Richard hasn't said a word to me.

I walked into oceanography and saw my usual seat was already occupied by John. So I sat in the seat across from Richard. It felt awkward sitting across from him, I felt his eyes on me and he shifted in his seat, he was uncomfortable too. I slowly looked up and saw it was not Richard looking at me anymore, it was Roy.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Kori walked into class; I put my bag on John's usual seat so he would have to take Kori's seat, I just couldn't sit next to her. I saw her stop shortly after walking in, obliviously seeing someone in her seat. She took the seat across from me, I didn't want to talk to her but I had to see her face, she kept her gaze from mine, shifting in her seat every once in a while. Finally I tore my eyes from her, which is when she looked up. I looked over to my left and saw Roy staring at her.

Roy and Kori started talking about the party, who was there, about the music…all that gay shit. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room, finding nothing that interested me but Kori. When I looked at Kori… my eyes rested on her face; which was bent forward over the table, listening with the deepest attention.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways Kori, you know you looked incredible at that party" Roy said, giving Kori a sheepish grin.

"Aww, thanks Roy, well I looked alright, Rachel looked way prettier." Kori stated blushing and shaking her head at the same time.

"O come on Kor, you were the best looking chick there and you know it!" Roy declared. "Didn't you think so Dick?" All eyes turned to me…which was just great. Kori turned her head and looked at me, her breath held, her jade eyes sparkling, and the color rising in her cheeks. She looked so extremely sincere and pretty, that I forgot the question was being asked of me.

"Umm. Yeah, you looked great." I said turning my gaze from her flawless face. Everyone at the table turned to Kori and observed her at the same time. The table was silent for a moment and then John and Leonard burst out laughing, obliviously since it had become so awkward all of sudden. Kori confused by the laughter and everyone looking at her, hung her head down. Her face was covered with blushes. She slowly glanced up, presently through some stray hairs hanging in front of her face; and seeing that we were all still looking at her, hung her head back down. Suddenly I felt like I could look at her for hours…that's what scared me.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

O my gosh….why cant this class be over yet. Was the thought that kept rolling around in my head. Not only had Mr. Modd had begun an insanely boring lecture, but having Richard stealing glances my way, then shooting me weird looks, then denying it when I asked why he was looking at me and then would say something insulting to me was really starting to irritate me. Right then I didn't want anything else in the world, than for this class to be over. Boy was he going to get it when this class ended; if it ever ended.

What seemed like hours later, the bell finally rang. I pushed my way past all the boys and then remembering I wanted to give Richard a piece of my mind, stopped at the door. I leaned up against the wall waiting for him to come out. Finally he came sauntering out, he gave me a look and quickly turned away.

"Richard?" I questioned my voice slightly raised. He stopped at the sound of his name, but continued to ignore me. "What the fuck? Richard?" This was too much. I grabbed his arm and twisted him around so he was facing me.

"What?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. I just couldn't take it anymore, he was being an ass; and had no reason for it. He didn't say anything; he just stood there eerily still. Finally the ass decided to open his mouth

"Nuttin." Was all that came out.

"Nothing…Nothing?" I asked grinding my teeth. "You don't talk to me, you let someone take my seat and then stare at me during class, then make fun of me during class and then you say there's nothing wrong!? Do you honestly believe I was born yesterday? I'm not stupid Richard!" I could my anger rising and I could feel my face growing more hot which each word I said. And what did he say to all of this…

"You know, you're kinda cute when your angry." He replied smirking. I must admit I was a little taken back by his complement; it had nothing to do what I was trying to talk to him about. Then I remember I wanted to slap that smirk off his gorgeous face.

"Umm…I…well thanks….don't change to subject!" I yelled feeling myself getting distracted. "Now…what's up? What's with all the dirty looks? I know when someone's mad at me..." I stated feeling a little calmer.

I noticed him sigh, and then relax a little more. "Honestly Kori…I have no idea. At the party on Friday…" he started to say. Unfortunately he was interrupted by Xavier.

"Kori, cutie…miss me?" he asked flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Richard, who was looking rather mad. He glared at Xavier and then at me.

"I'm sorry Richard, you were saying?" I asked considerately.

"Just forget it. I'll see you later Kori…Xavier." He said firmly. His tone was angry and serious. He gave Xavier one last look and walked away. I just watched him walk away, my face felt hot and my stomach not so good.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Xavier said from behind me. I turned around so I could face him and glare.

"Xavier…you have the worst timing." I said giving him a slight push. "I need to talk to Rachel." I sighed.

I found Rachel at her car, she was sitting on the hood looking at a digital camera. Her face looked wet from the distance I was at; as I neared her car I noticed her eyes were puffing and her nose was red, which she had tired to cover up with make-up. She had obliviously been crying and didn't wanted anyone to know.

"Rachel? What'cha doing out here? Hey hun, is something wrong?" I asked, Rachel hardly ever cried, least not a school…something was deffinitly wrong. She didn't answer, never said a word, her eyes never even left the camera. "Rae? What's wrong? What are you looking at?" I began to get really worried. She remained silent and motionless. "Rachel, come on; please! Answer me!" I yelled, my apprehension getting the better of me. Rachel sniffled and turned her head in my direction, her eyes were filled with tears and desperation. She said nothing, but handed me the camera. I uncertainly took the camera from her and looked at the picture. My eyes widened as I looked closer at the people in the picture. I couldn't believe what I was staring at.

"O Rachel, is cant be right?"

* * *

**Well next chapter up…and a cliffy, I was not as pleased with this chapter as I was with the last one, but its not bad none the less. I just have one request…if you read this please review it, I am always looking for ideas for where you think this should go or other comments. Anyways thanks to those who review on each chapter…luv yeah! So here is chapter 6, enjoy :-)**


	8. Picture Perfect

**Chapter 8**

**Picture Perfect**

I took the camera from her uncertainly and looked at the picture. My eyes widened as I looked closer at the people in the picture. I couldn't believe what I was staring at.

"Oooo Rachel, is cant be right?"

* * *

**Kori's POV**

I just couldn't believe what I was seeing…this was so insane…the picture was a very good reason for Rachel to cry. It was a picture of Gar, but not just Gar…Terra too. And she was in his lap, making out with him. The date on the picture was a couple of weeks ago, the day of Homecoming to be exact. Obliviously Rachel and I hadn't arrived yet. I could only imagine how Rachel was feeling: betrayed, angry, depressed and most of all…heartbroken. Gar meant everything to Rachel, and look what he did…boy was he in trouble. If I didn't kick his ass, Rachel sure would.

"Rae, who took the picture." I asked handing her back the camera and trying to get all the information.

"Toni, you know the girl from England." she whispered. "When I asked her why she didn't show me sooner, she said that Gar and I looked so happy together, especially at the party on Friday; and she didn't want t…to ruin our great relationship." She added a little vindictively. I saw Rachel's eyes began to water; still wouldn't look at me. She never even took her eyes off the camera.

I wanted to ask her about Gar, I wanted to ask if she had asked him about the picture, I wanted to ask if she had confronted Terra, I wanted to comfort her...but I just couldn't find the words. All I could do was hold her. I took the camera away from Rachel and gave her a hug, I felt her stiffen. Rachel was never one to hug or show too much emotion, but this day had just been too much for her; she sighed and began to sob into my shoulder, murmuring things I couldn't make out. "Shh…it's ok, don't worry about Terra or Gar or Toni…we just need to worry about you." I told her softy. I pulled her off of my shoulder, as she wiped her eyes and nose. As I looked at my best friend in the world, more like a sister to me; I saw a broken woman. But Rachel was strong and with help she could get through this. "Rachel, have you talked to Gar?" Rachel said nothing, but looked at her hands and then at the camera I had set aside.

"yes" she answered as quietly as a mouse. Rachel sighed and then looked up at me, tears beginning to form at her eyes again. "When I saw the picture and found out what he had done I…I couldn't even think. I was so mad, more like a blind fury. I walked out of my class and stormed into his. He had French and just happened to be sitting next to Terra. I didn't want anything more than to rip her and his head off, because he ripped my heart out. I saw her giggling at something he said, I could feel my cheeks heating up and…and I hated her. O Kori, I…I went over to her and I punched her in the face."

"You did what?!?" I yelled completely taken back.

"You heard me, I punched her." Rachel's voice was stern and angry. I could tell she was anything but sorry. Rachel's face softened a little as she began her story again. "The teacher, Madame Rouge, you know the French teacher; she was furious! She started yelling and in French no less. But I completely ignored her, I never even looked at anyone else but Gar…well and Terra before I punched her." Rachel paused obviously because her eyes had started to water.

I rubbed her shoulder, comforting her a little and urging her to go on. "Gar…Gar he looked at me like I was crazy. He stood up and yelled at me for hitting her. I couldn't believe it. He really didn't know why I was mad. I just stood there dumbfounded as he was yelling at me. Finally when he asked me why I was acting so weird, I didn't say anything, I just handed him the camera. He didn't take it at first. All he did was raise his eyebrow at me. But I just stared back; there was no way I was going to break. He took the camera, looked at the picture and his face turned totally white. Like he had seen a ghost." She softly chuckled at his reaction. "He was going to say something, his mouth opened but nothing came out." She continued. "When he was able to speak again, all he said was 'ummm…' Can you believe that 'umm…' and that's it." She said shaking her head. "No Rae I'm sorry, or hun it's not what it looks like. Just 'umm…' so I left." Rachel finished her story and picked up the camera.

"I think that they'll be very happy together…as soon as her black eye heals." She growled. My best friend, my sister, she was hurting and I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't get back together with Gar. And that was going to bad, Gar was her world. And her world had just shattered.

**

* * *

Gar's POV **

I had messed up…big time. I remember that night, Homecoming night. Me and Victor had arrived earlier than Rachel and Kori so we decided to hang out with Terra, Kitten and some of their friends until they got there. Terra handed me a beer and I took it and drank it without hesitation. After a couple of beers and Terra all over me, stupid me…I gave in.

Gar sat there on a bench outside the cafeteria thinking about Homecoming night. He had scooped Terra up and held her bridle style.

Her soft warm hands caressed his face. He felt weak…and then kissed her. He should have noticed Toni take the picture but he didn't, all he knew was Terra whom he had been totally in love with years ago was kissing him.

But I had hurt her. The real love of my life. Rachel Roth, the beautiful delicate and sometimes temperamental woman I have come to love more than anything. I don't think I'll ever forget her face when she handed me that camera. Unflinching, unsympathetic and of course angry. After she left I saw her out at her car, I'm pretty sure she was crying by the way her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. I felt drawn to her, I had to go to her. But as I started walking toward her, I saw Kori get there first. She handed Kori the camera, and Kori, well she looked just as mad as Rachel. I thought I should let them talk, I mean Kori was like a sister to Rea. Besides I knew I wasn't they're favorite person right now.

So here I am now, sitting on a bench wishing I wasn't so stupid. I turned around upon hearing footstep stop abruptly about a few feet away from me. And there she was, Rachel. Her face was flushed and her eyes red and puffy. But she still looked beautiful. I started to walk towards her, her face changed from soft and hurt to angry beyond belief.

"Rae…" I whispered, I was almost too afraid to talk to her. I thought that if I said something that she would leave me. Which is exactly what happened, the moment I opened my mouth she wiped around and started to walk the other way. "Rachel! Babe wait up!" I called after her. I felt myself getting anxious and I started to run after her.

"Stay away from me Gar! I don't want to see, talk, or even think about you right now! I don't know what I might do." She threatened. I didn't listen, I knew she wouldn't hurt me other wise she would have punched me right along with Terra in French class.

"Rachel come on! It's not what you think! Stop walking and turn around so we can talk about it." I pleaded with her.

She stopped dead in her tracks, which almost caused me to bump into her. Her shoulders started shaking and I thought she might be crying but she turned around and I saw she was laughing. "You know I've been waiting for you to say that. 'ooo Rae baby, it's not what you think' I can't wait to hear this." She said mockingly as she put her hands on her hips.

I took a deep breath; I had no idea what to say to her. "Well, at Homecoming me and Vic got there early. You weren't there so we decided to hang out with Terra and her friends." She stopped me with a finger in front of my face.

"Strike number one…keep going" she spat. So I continued with my lame but true excuse. "Anyways Terra handed me a beer or two…and I drank them"

"Strike two…love this story so far." Her words were bitter.

"Well then after a few beers, I was kind of tipsy. Next thing I know Terra is in my arms and her hands on my face and I kissed her." Rachel visibly flinched when I mentioned the kiss.

"Well…there's strike three Gar, I'm pretty sure your out. Like me, I'm outta here and this relationship." Her words were barely above a whisper, but I heard them as clear as day.

"No way Rae! This isn't over, I love you not her!" my voice was quivering. I just couldn't lose her, I know I messed up but there was no way I could lose her.

"Don't you fucking yell at me Garfield Alexander Logan! Don't fucking give me that crap about not liking her! You've always fucking liked her, and how could you not. I mean she's just like you and the complete opposite of me" Rachel stopped yelling and paused for a moment, her violet eyes pierced through mine. "I mean she's amazingly tan, her long golden hair complements her crystal damn fucking blue eyes." She stopped talking and walked up me. She brought her hand up to my face, running a finger under my bottom lip. "How did you like it when her luscious lips were on yours? Did she look at you with her cerulean eyes under her thick lashes? Are her kisses as good as mine Gar?" Gar looked at her his eyes focused on her pouty lips, which were calling to him at this very moment. "I hope they are Gar, cause you're not getting any of mine anymore." She said, her words dripping with distain.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

After I had finished my little rant, I took a moment to look at the man I had loved for so long. Tears tugged at the corners of his eyes, and his face was flushed. But I didn't care; I wanted him to feel how much pain I was in. So I ended it and walked away. As I walked away I heard him call after me, but there was no way I was going back to him, back into his arms. I knew if I turned around then I would cry and there was no way I'm going to show him how much I need him, want him or miss him. I guess my pride was not letting me talk to Gar, cause I really wanted to run into his arms, have him stroke my hair and tell me that everything will be alright…just like every other time I've been upset. I always go to Gar. He was my shield, my everything.

Well not anymore.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Stupid Kori, stupid Xavier…I don't know why but every time I see them together…ughhhh it just makes my stomach tight and I really just want to kill Xavier. I can't be jealous…I hardly even know Kori.

Richard had been sitting on his motorcycle for about an hour, wondering why the hell he got so mad about Kori and Xavier. He had no reason to be, Xavier was his friend…why shouldn't he be happy with Kori. Richard just wished he could be happy with some other girl. Richard mentally kicked himself for these thoughts. _Why the hell do you care, you have a girlfriend…an amazing one at that. _Richard heaved a heavy sigh. _Girls suck..man I hate high school. _

"Hey Richard!" Richard heard a light airy voice from behind him. Of course it had to be Kori…that girl has impeccable timing.

"Hey Kori, what's up?" Richard asked looking Kori up and down. Yes, she was gorgeous. She had put her crimson hair up in a bun and had a few stray strands here and there. She had a white mini-skirt on that showed off her very long luscious legs and a pink tank top which accentuated her seductive curves in all the right places. Just looking at Kori make Richard go hard. Richard feeling his mouth go dry, took a sip of his water…not that it helped.

"Well we really didn't get to finish what we were talking about earlier you know after Oceanography, and you seemed kinda upset; so I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"umm…well." Richard stated clumsily. He looked at his feet and then back at Kori who was looking at him inquisitively, leaning forward with one tiny eyebrow raised anxiously. Soon Richard found himself lost in her deep green pools she called eyes. "yeah, yeah I'm fine." He finally managed to get out. Kori looked away for a second…she looked rather disappointed; like she was expecting him to say something else.

"Oo, ok if your sure." Kori said tilting her head to the side as if she knew he wasn't telling her something. Richard nodded. There was no way he was going to tell her what was going on in his head. _Actually Kori, I'm extremely jealous of you and Xavier and if you could not see him anymore that would be great. But don't think that we could ever be together cause I have a girlfriend…you remember Babs._ Yeah right.

Kori had reached out and ran her hand over the edge of my bike. "Nice bike Richard. Red and black…very you." She giggled. I turned around so my back was to the front of the bike. "Do you mind if I sit down." I slowly shook my head. All of a sudden I couldn't say a word. I watched her as she positioned herself across from me. She settled herself on the bike, her already very short skirt had ridden up a little more, showing me more of her perfect golden skin. My mouth started to go dry again…I was rock hard. _Holy crap she's fucking beautiful…and those legs…I have a girlfriend…I have a girlfriend. You've got to have control…just control yourself. _

Yeah that didn't work…I lost my control.

Kori was talking about the bike when I reached over and grabbed her back pulling her close to me. Her brilliant green eyes went wide and her body stiffened from being so close to mine. Without even knowing what I was doing I reached up a pushed a strand of hair away from her face. The expression on her face was priceless…shock, disbelief and maybe a little lust unless I was mistaken. Though, on these things I'm usually not. In one quick movement I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a heated kiss. Her whole body stiffened and she didn't respond to my kiss…so feeling my ego very hurt I let her go.

To my joy as soon as I pulled away she threw her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around me. I felt her run her hand threw my hair and she ran her tongue along my bottom lip. I tried to suppress a groan…it didn't work. My hand ran down her shoulders landing on her lower back in order to pull her closer to me. I wanted as much as she was willing to give me.

**

* * *

****Kori's POV**

I couldn't believe what just happened. All I was going to do was make sure he was ok…not make-out on his motorcycle. Not that I'm complaining. He was an amazing kisser. I wondered if his heart was racing as fast as mine was.

Kori began to lose herself in that kiss, Richard pulled away slightly and then returned only to kiss her neck. His kisses burned her skin and sent chills down her spine. Kori felt like she could do this forever.

"DICK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?" a very very angry voice forced the two lovers to break apart. It was Babs.

Babs stood there utterly dumbfounded. As she watched the two lovers break up and stand on opposite ends of the motorcycle she headed over to Richard, his messy hair and Kori's disheveled out fit made her shake with rage.

Richard's nervousness rocketed when Babs walked over to him. Murder written all over her face.

"Babs…umm…babe what are you doing here? Kori and I were just…umm.." Richard said anxiously. Kori looked at Babs, Babs was definitely not in a chatting mood.

"Shut the fuck up Dick. I'll forgive you Dick, only cause I love you and I know that you love me and ONLY me." Babs said, shooting Kori a look with seething eyes. "But YOU! You better stay far away from him." Babs said pointing a finger at Richard but her eyes never leaving Kori's face.

Kori who'd been looking at Richard turned her gaze to a furious Babs. "Really if he loves you so much I really don't think he would have been all over he not five seconds ago. Maybe he needs someone who more aggressive." Kori quipped turning to Richard and giving him a small wink. With that Kori walked away.

That wink had made Babs insane. "Just you wait bitch…I'm going to make your life hell."

* * *

**well finally chapter 8, at first it was going to be only a little bit about Gar and Rachel and a whole lot of Kori and Richard, but it ended up the other way lol. **

**Oooo and sorry it took so long for me to update, but i was writting another story and then i was sick...which i still am. but i felt i owed you guys this so, here...its longer if that helps for it being so late. Not exactly sure where i'm going to go from here, but reivews would help me so pleaseeeeeeeeeee review. thanks and i hope you enjoyed it :-)**


	9. Round One: Kori

**Chapter 8**

**Round One: Kori**

**Kori's POV **

After the 'incident' with Richard and Babs, I made my way to the art room. The art room, better known as Rachel's sanctuary. Rachel was a mysterious person, she didn't show much emotion, only towards me and Gar; and she never ever talked about her home life. I remember once in 9th grade Rachel was over my house after her boyfriend malchoir had used her and then broken up with her. She told me everything how her dad had been his companies greatest business tycoon, she however didn't see him as such an amazing guy. She told me that he would come home drunk and have lipstick and perfume on him. When her mother would confront him, he would deny it and yell and beat her. This happened for a long time, most of Rachel's life as a matter of fact. I remember, that this…well besides the incident with Gar, was the only time I'd ever seen her cry. She told me that one day her father almost killed her mother, when he walked out the door Rachel called the police. Seeing her mother lie there on the floor barely breathing, all of a sudden Rachel wasn't afraid anymore. That evening when her dad came home, it wasn't her mom that was waiting up for him…it was the police. So they took him to jail and the government took all this assets away from him and they were given to Rachel. That's right, Rachel Roth is the owner of Roth Industries. Anyway, after the whole ugly incident with her father, Rachel and her mother moved her to Jump City. For awhile Rachel was very closed off towards the world and didn't talk much, finally she found an outlet through her painting and poetry. Which is why I headed toward the art room, I knew she would be there, especially if she had talked to Gar.

As I made my way down the hall I noticed people coming out of the art room covered in paint. I walked in a found Rachel with two brushes in her hands. I leaned against the door way and smirked as Rachel dipped the brushes in the paint and hurled them at the canvas.

"Nice shoot'n Rex" I quipped. Rachel jumped at my voice, and then threw down her brushes.

"Man Kori you nearly scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry hun, so are we having fun? I see by the other people coming out, you wanted to be alone?" I said whipping some paint off of my tank top.

"Those kids can't take a hint. They wouldn't leave…sooo I made them" Her last remark made her smile ever so slightly.

I shook my head at her, and then remembered why I had came to find her in the first place. "Rae, first off, how are you?"

"That I can't even talk about right now." She said rubbing her temples. "But you look like you have something to say…"

"Well…it's about me…and someone else." I said pursing my lips together.

"OoOoOo who is it? Xavier? Roy…." Rachel was about to keep guessing so I figured I should stop her.

"Richard Grayson." I added to her list. Rachel stopped talking immediately, her eyes went wide and her jaw hit the floor. I could tell she was speechless and waiting for me to continue..so I did. "Well, I was talking to him this morning and he seemed upset, when I finally got him to talk to me; Xavier interrupted us and Richard got all mad and stormed off. So after I talked to you, I went to find Richard. I finally found in outside sitting on his motorcycle…which is really really nice by the way. Anyways I asked if I could sit on the bike…and he said yes, so I did. Then I was talking about his bike and how my dad had one like it when he was younger and all of a sudden Richard wrapped his arms around me and pulled to very very extremely close to him. And then he…he kissed me!" Rachel's eyes got even bigger and I thought they would pop right out of her head. "Rae it was the most heated, greatest, passionate kiss I'd ever had! Unfortunately our passion was put on hold when his girlfriend showed up. We exchanged some not so nice words and I was on my way…oo man you should have seen her face, she wanted to kill me Rae. Well anyways, after walking around and trying to find you…I decided that I really like Richard and have to think of a way for him to dump Babs." I didn't think that Rachel's mouth could drop any lower…but boy was I wrong.

"Well today is just full of surprises." Rachel said when she finally regained her thoughts. "So what are you going to do."

I had no idea.

* * *

**Kori's POV continued…**

After talking to Rachel about my umm…encounter with Richard I decided to blow off 7th and 8th period and go home. I needed a bubble bath desperately, I just needed to sort out of all the things that happened today. I started walking out to my car when I saw Richard. I decided I should go and talk to him about earlier, however I stopped myself when I saw Babs saunter over and plant one on him. Seeing that made me so mad I can't even describe it. After I watched them finish they're little make-out session and Babs had left. I collected myself and walked right over to him. He was just about to put his helmet on when I tapped on the shoulder. He whipped around and seemed really surprise to see me.

"Uh Kori…what are you doing here?" he asked looking to the side.

"I wanted to talk about what happened…earlier…you know on your bike…you and me?" I said grabbing his shoulders forcing him to look at me.

Richard sighed and hung his head. "Look Kori, what happened between us almost caused me and Babs to break up." He must have seen my eyes light up because he visage became very stern all of a sudden. "And that's a bad thing. I love Babs, she means everything to me and what happened between us was a mistake and all your fault by the way."

"My fault! My fault! If I remember correctly you were the one you pulled me to you! You were the one who grabbed my face and o yeah KISSED IT!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Was he really going to blame me for his weak will.

"Only cause you tempted me with your long legs, short skirt and very, very well fitting tank top…" I watched as Richard's eyes went kind of cloudy and he looked very well dazed. So I did the only think I could think of. I slapped him.

WHAPPP!!

"What did you do that for!?!" Richard yelled hold his face.

"I was trying to bring you out of your…stupor, besides you deserved it!" I answered raising an eye brow at him.

"Look here Anders what happened shouldn't have happened at all. It was a big mistake."

"Well you look here Grayson! **YOU** started this! **YOU** put **YOUR **arms around me and **YOU **kissed me! So don't you go blame me." I yelled shaking my finger at him. I swiftly turned around to walk away but stopped abruptly and turned back around and walked back up to him. My eyes that held unimaginable defiance now held a certain sultry innocence. I leaned up to Richard and put my hand on his shoulder. I noticed him flinch slightly at my touch. I smirked and whispered in his ear. "By the way you attacked my lips I was sure you enjoyed it. However I didn't think it was any special, no different than kissing well… Xavier Redd." I lied but by his reaction when I said that was just what I had wanted. He was jealous. I slowly ran my finger along his jaw and smiled sweetly at him. "But that doesn't matter now, as you said before it should have happened." With that I dropped my hand from his face and walked away. I could tell he was mad because by the time I was at least 15 ft. away I heard him slam his helmet down on the ground. I smirked at the game I had just started. I won this round, now all I had to do is figure a way to win this game.

-------------------

I got home only to someone else's car parked in **my** space. For some reason that just ticks me off to no end, and there is only one person who would do that, my darling sister Carmen. I sighed heavily as I slowly opened the door to my house. I opened it and was met beautiful violet eyes. Violet eyes I was not expecting to see for a while.

"Kori!" Carmen exclaimed wrapping her arms around me.

"Carmen…wow..this is very surprising." Now Carmen was not the friendliest person in the world so her very excited greeting definitely took me by surprise. I tired not to sound to shocked. I mean, don't get me wrong I love my sister and she can be really great but she was always better at everything and the boys liked her better. But how could they not she was tall, with raven black hair cascading down her back. And when they would go out, she would peek her violet eyes out from beneath very dark thick lashes and flutter them innocently but Carmen was far from innocent. I pulled away from Carmen and looked at my parents who seemed thrilled that their 'angels' were getting along so well.

"Umm…so Carmen why don't we go upstairs and catch up." I smiled innocently at my parents and pulled Carmen upstairs. When we were out of hearing distance, I confronted her. "Ok Carmen. Why are you really here?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Aww Kori dear, can't I just come home to see my favorite little sister? Honestly Kori I don't always have a hidden agenda" she retorted giving me a mischievous grin.

"O come on Carmen! I think I know you better than that." My eyes narrowed on my rather impish sister. Carmen, instead of answering me pursed her lips together and shook her head. Obliviously she wasn't going to tell me why she was really in town. So I dropped the matter. "Fine don't tell me…" Carmen laughed and walked away. I rolled my eyes at my obliviously scheming sister.

I walked over to my room and opened the doors and waltzed in. I absolutely loved my room. While the art room was Rachel's sanctuary, mine was my room. The room was huge, there was a large light purple valor rug in the right corner of the room, in front of two French doors leading to my balcony. The walls were soft lavender with hint of cream. It had a huge walk in closet with a vanity and couch, the closet also had a little room where my dog Silky slept. In the center of the room was my huge king sized bed covered with my beloved goose-feather down comforter and slikly lavender sheets. Yes I thought my room was heaven. I slipped out of my clothes and made my way over to the bathroom. My bathroom was all white ivory with a huge Jacuzzi in the corner adjacent from the shower. I started to prepare a nice warm bath for myself. When I had finished putting the bubbles in I lowered myself into the warm bath water and prepared to relax when I heard my cell phone ring. The tune _"Over my Head." _By The Fray started playing. I sighed and frowned. "No way am I getting out of this tub." So I let it go to voicemail. Thinking it might be Richard and curiosity getting the better of me, I picked up my phone and listen to the message.

"_hey cutie its Xavier, just wanted to see when I would get the honor of seeing you again. I was thinking we could go out to dinner or a movie or I think Victor is having a party maybe next week…I don't know maybe not. Anyways cutie call me back." _

I rolled my eyes at the message. I deffinitly didn't want to deal with Xavier Redd right now. Then all of a sudden it hit me! The way I was going to get Richard back for what he had said to me earlier. I was going to make Richard Grayson so jealous he would be seeing green for a month. I laughed quietly to myself and leaned back into the bubbles to formulate my devious plan.

* * *

**ok so i really dont have any other reason for being so late with this other than i just couldnt think of what would happen next, but now i have some things lined up and i dont think the updates will take as long as this one did. so again i am sorry for the wait and i promise no more extremly late ones. so please review, they make me go faster and i hope you enjoyed :-)**

**God Bless**

**-BonitaChickia**


	10. Dinner Reservations?

**Chapter 9**

**Dinner Reservations?**

**Kori's POV**

As I let the water from the tub wash over me, all the anger I had felt earlier about Richard washed away too. As I thought about my plan I felt my Stomach jerk. Was destroying Richard's life really worth all my time and effort? And all for my pride? I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at what I was going to do. I was going to make Richard fall in love me, make him want me so bad and then right when it gets to where he needs me the most, I'll break his heart. Yeah it was worth it…a wicked smile spread across my features as I pictured his face when I dropped the bomb on him. I'd tell him he never really mattered to me at all. That he was just a little toy I liked to play with. All I had to do was figure out how to make him dump Babs and fall madly in love with me. I jumped at the sound of my cell phone ringing. Without even bothering to look at the caller id, I picked it up. It was Xavier of course; he had been calling nonstop for the past two hours.

"hellooo" I said overly sweetly.

"Well…well long time no see! And where have you been cutie? And what have you been up to? Up to no good, knowing you"

"Well…you're right, I'm always up to no good…but right now you interrupted me during a very relaxing, very hott and wet bubble bath…" I said in a sultry voice.

On the other line I heard him try to suppress a groan…I said try. I felt a little bad toying with Xavier, considering that he really never did anything wrong, but I needed him to want me just as much as Richard would, to make my plan work. "Baby do you have any idea what you do to me?" he chuckled.

"Umm…some what." I smiled to myself….I knew exactly what I was doing to him.

I heard him groan again and then sigh. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

I bit my bottom lip and thought about it. "Well…I suppose that doesn't sound too horrible. Pick me up at 8." And with that I hung up the phone.

**

* * *

****Kori's POV continued at school**

After hearing my alarm clock go off for the 18th time I decided to get up. I looked up at the clock and saw it read 10 minutes to 8. Great, I had 10 minutes to get up, get dressed and look really hott…and then get to school. No problem. I unwillingly got out of bed and trudged over to my dresser. Sleep still beckoning me back to bed I tried to rid myself of my lethargy. I swiftly shook my head and began to pull clothes out of my dresser. Finally I settled on a pair of low rise jeans and a lavender off the shoulder t-shirt. Finding myself too late already I resolved just to put my hair in a messy yet very cute bun. Grabbing a cereal bar I ran out the door and unfortunately to school.

I got there and immediately found Rachel at my locker with a not so happy look on her face. As I got nearer she stocked over to me and frowned.

"Gar won't leave me alone! I really can't talk to him right now Kori! DO SOMETHING!" she yelled, and the vein on the left side of her head began throbbing out. I shook my head and laughed inwardly. I hated the position Rachel was in but seeing her mad is kind of funny.

"You got it babes" I said reassuringly. I walked over to Rachel's locker only to find Gar sitting on the floor surrounded with what looked the remnants of roses. I leaned against the locked and shook my and sighed disapprovingly at Gar. He looked up for a second and then back at the floor.

"Hey Kor, please don't tell me you hate me too? I can't lose some other friend like I lost Rae." His voice sounded defeated but very desperate.

"No Gar I don't hate you…I'm extremely mad at you but I don't hate you." I said giving him a parental look of dissatisfaction. "Gar, leave her alone for now." He sighed as I took a seat down next to him. "My honest opinion is that you guys get back together. But not if you don't let her cool down for a while, let her try and move on. She loves you Gar, more than anything. And you hurt her pretty bad. You need to let her try to get over you; so she realizes that you're the only person she wants, needs and loves. So just let it be for a while." Gar gave a defeated sigh. He nodded his head, got up and walked the other way. As I watch him walk away I hoped to God that Rachel would forgive him. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

I walked back over to Rachel and found her talking to Xavier. I rolled my eyes at the sight. I knew I needed him to like me but I mean come on! I can't get a break from his guy. Shaking off the feeling of wanting to run in the other direction I put on a totally fake smile on that only Rachel would notice…I hope.

"Xavier Redd, you're just every where I go now aren't you." I said putting my hands on my hips. Rachel and Xavier turned around and Xavier smiled at me, I could tell he was very, very happy to see me.

"Lookin good today cutie. And how am I supposed to help it if I am just drawn to you?" he said raising an eyebrow at me. God I love when guys do that. I felt myself smirk and relax. Then I felt Xavier put his arm around me. I stiffened at his sudden movement; Rachel noticed my obvious discomfort and then nodded to someone behind me. I sent her a look of confusion and then heard a loud booming voice. That voice belonged to Victor, he had already graduated but he was volunteering as the assistant football coach. My discomfort and uneasiness went away and I felt an evil smile form on my face. Wherever Victor was Richard would always be there. They were best friends, and always together. Now that Richard was here I could put my plan into action. I gave Rachel a 'how do I look' look and when she approved I wrapped my arms around Xavier and smiled sweetly up at him. This not only captivated his attention but of a certain someone coming our way.

"My man Xavier…and Kori?" I heard Victor question from behind us. Xavier and I spun around still in each other's embrace only to see the astounded faces of Victor and especially Richard.

"Hey Vic!!" I gasped trying to make a big show of saying hi to him. I left Xavier's arms only to envelope Victor in a tight hug. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." Now this was real, Victor has always been like a big brother to me, so I wasn't playing him. But if my attention toward him made Richard mad …well hey all the better! I decided to give Richard a little attention, considering that he was the one I was trying to destroy. So broke my hug with Victor turned to Richard and said; "Richard" as coldly as I could. I could see him scowl through his sunglasses. I turned back to Xavier and let him put his arm around me.

"Well I didn't know that you and Xavier were…umm…together?" Victor stammered trying to figure what was going on.

As I watched the emotions that played out across Richard's face a smile formed on my own. I saw anger, confusion, jealousy and more anger. Things were going better than I had planned. It was about then that I realized that Victor was still talking to me.

"O yeah well Xavier and I are together." I said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. Right when I said that I felt Xavier hold me tighter, I made a face at this action and unfortunately the only one to notice was Richard. Then he had to open that pompous, arrogant mouth of his.

"You guys really do look so happy together! You're the perfect couple. Don't you think so Kori?" he said raising his damn, horrible...really sexy eye brow at me. I glared at him and then looked up at Xavier, who was smiling proudly while holding my waist a little too tightly. I shook off the feeling of disgust with Xavier's arms around me and smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Why yes Richard I do." I answered. I looked over at Rachel, who sent a me a knowing look and rolled her eyes. She was enjoying the show. "Actually Xavier and I have plans tonight at one of the most expensive restaurants in town! Isn't that right Xavier?" Xavier simply smiled and nodded his head.

"Well what a coincidence! Babs and I have dinner reservations tonight too. And at the most popular restaurant in town!" Richard said trying to match my plans.

"Wow that is sooo funny, because so do Xavier and I. We have reservations at Pier 15! And we are going in his new car...you know the black jaguar out there in the parking lot. I'm sure you know which one it is; it's the one you were practically drooling over this morning." I said haughtily. I knew Xavier hadn't planned any of this but I didn't care if one bit of it actually happened; I wanted to beat Richard at who had better plans.

"That's very nice there Kori...but I think I'm going to take Babs in a stretch limo! And I'll be a monkey's uncle if we aren't going to the exact same place." I inwardly groaned at what he said. Great now I'd have to see that stupid Babs tonight.

"Wow that is amazing! Why don't you and Babs join us?" Xavier stupidly chimed in. I felt myself start to panic.

"No no! I don't think they'd want too. We would just be interrupting their evening. We couldn't possibly do that." I said hoping he'd turn down Xavier's stupid offer. But nothing in life is fair...

"We'd love too" Richard stated looking directly at me.

"Awesome." I said as dryly was I could. "I guess we will see you and Fabs at eight."

"It's Babs and yes you will." Richard returned giving me a look like he had just won. O no!! I wasn't about to let him win. I smiled sweetly at him and turned to leave but not before planting one of Xavier. I heard Richard inhale as I wrapped my arms around Xavier pulling him closer to him. I broke the kiss, gave Victor a hug good-bye, merely looked at Richard and then winked at Xavier and strode on my way down the hall. This was going to be harder than I thought but it was still worth it. Now all I needed was a dress.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

After watching Kori's little show, which was hysterical to be exact. We decided to go to the mall and find Kori a dress to wear tonight.

"Rae!!!!!!!!!! I found it!!!!!" Kori screamed jumping out of the dressing room. My mouth fell open. It was perfect. It was Roberto Cavalli, magenta silk sleeveless dress. With a low V neck, beautiful jeweled detail at waist and a ruffle hem. With it she had paired, some Roberto Cavalli pink shoes and a small but very stylish black clutch purse. She looked amazing. As a watched Kori pay for the dress, bag, and shoes I couldn't help but think that what she was doing with Richard and Xavier was going to bite her in the butt. Even though she won't admit it I could already tell that she liked Richard. I mean why else was she doing all this? Going to all this trouble? It wasn't like Kori to care about what people thought of her, she was very smart, good looking and independent. She never needed anyone's permission or acceptance to feel good about herself. I envied her for that. I didn't care what people thought of me but I wanted someone to be proud of me, to love me. My mind drifted to that person...I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. No, I couldn't think about it, I couldn't cry over him...I promised myself I wouldn't do that again. I noticed Kori walking my way and tired to shake off this feeling of grief before she got over here.

"You ok Rae?" Kori asked me. I nodded my head and smiled at her; hoping it would be enough to drop the subject for now. She seemed to sense my point because she dropped the subject after that. Although every once in a while would notice her look over at me and give me that 'compassionate kori look' she gives all her friends. I knew she knew I was upset but I didn't want to ruin the day. And she knew if I didn't bring it up when she asked that I didn't want to talk about it.

We walked up and down the mall for like 20 minutes before Kori broke the silence. She wanted to know why I was not talking about Gar. Now I know Kori means well, but I have had pretty much enough of Gar, or anything to do with Gar. I mean wouldn't you be tired if you had half the school coming up to you and asking if you were ok? yeah I thought so...

"I'm fine Kori..." I could feel myself getting irritated.

"No Rachel! I know when you're upset! Don't lie to me!" she persisted.

that's when I lost it. I knew that she didn't mean any by it; but I just snapped. "Of course I'm not ok Kori! Terra seduced Gar, I broke up with him, you're getting yourself into something I know you're going to regret and o yeah the love of my life cheated on me and I have no idea what to do about it!!! I'm a mess right now, so forgive me if I don't want to talk about it!!!!!" my face was hot and red, and I was visibly shaking. When I finally brought my eyes up to meet Kori's I was surprised...they didn't show hate, sadness or fear they shone with worry and concern. Her bright green eyes pierced my heart and made me feel even worse for yelling at her. I knew she wasn't mad but I just couldn't be around her right now. "I'm sorry Kor, I just need to get outta here." I sighed and made my way toward the exit.

* * *

**well there you go, sorry it took so long but ive been extremely busy you have no idea! o well please review it if you read it!!!! that makes me write faster, i think i can get the next chapter out in a about a couple of days, i've already started it and everything...i just need some encouragement :-D anyways if you want to see the dress kori will be wearing in the next chapter (the one she was trying on in this one) im going to put a hyperlink in my profile at the bottom; so check it out and tell me what you think. thanksssss **

** 3BonitaChickia**


	11. Just a Couple of Drinks

**Chapter 10**

**Just a Couple of Drinks**

**Kori's POV**

I knew that Rachel was upset, but I also knew that she would want time to cool down. So I decided to go ahead and leave. I knew that she would eventually cool down and come and find me. Besides I had to go and get ready for tonight.

I looked myself over and decided that the dress Rachel and I had picked out was absolutely perfect. As I finished touching up my make-up, which was very little; I heard the door bell, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for an interesting evening. I took my sweet time getting to bottom of the stairs and upon my arrival I noticed a very nervous looking Xavier pacing the floor. I stopped walking for a moment to observe him; this was not the Xavier I knew, this one was very polite and very nervous. The Xavier I had known for the last 6 years was a pompous, egotistical, womanizing, suave jerk. I was a little weirded out by this new Xavier; did I do this to him? I wasn't sure if I liked this one or the old one better. O well. I shrugged off my worries and continued walking.

"You look amazing" Xavier whispered, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I sighed and smiled at his complement.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself" I said giving him a small wink. "Shall we go, we'll be late if we don't"

"Your right, wouldn't want to keep Richard and Babs waiting now would we?" Xavier noted as we headed towards his car.

"Gee we wouldn't want to do that." I grumbled

**

* * *

****Richard's POV **

Why did I agree to this? I asked myself for about the millionth time. Babs had blown a gasket when I told her who'd we be having dinner with. I'm pretty sure that the moment Kori and Xavier walked in here, Babs would be at Kori's throat and vies versa. Actually, maybe if we got some mud and a some bikini's that wouldn't be such a bad thing. I could only image how Kori would look a bikini…that voluptuous body of hers, and those legs that just keep going and going….

"Hello! Dick!" A loud and annoying voice brought me back to reality. And that voice belonged to none other than Babs of course. Babs, she looked very gorgeous tonight, probably because we would be seeing Kori and Babs wanted to show her up. Babs had chosen to wear a simple black dress, with a low V cut neck. It look amazing on her, but I couldn't help but wonder how amazing Kori would look in it.

"What? What's wrong?" I said completely oblivious to whatever the hell she was talking about.

"Ughh…I said why did we have to come here with them?!? Why her?!?" Babs asked again for the umpteenth time. Jealousy was laced through every inch of her voice. I smiled at her little pouty face and tried not to think of the images of Kori in a bikini that I was just thinking about before Babs so rudely interrupted.

"Because Xavier invited us, now come on! They'll be here any moment now" I said trying to reason with her. And as if on cue I saw Xavier and Kori walk in. I could feel my mouth drop when I saw Kori in all her glory. She was walking toward us slowly and her gaze never left mine. Her eyes were fixed on mine, as mine were on her's. Her simple, but extremely sexy dress was clinging to all the right places. One of her hands was twirling with a strand of her crimson colored hair while her other hand was holding onto Xavier's. The sight of her just holding his hand made me want to rip out his throat. Why, I have no idea why but the closer she got to him, the madder I became. As they came closer, a smile cross Kori's face, as she greeted us and my eyes widened and my heart started beating triple time.

"Hey Dick, Babs; my how lovely you look tonight" Xavier said putting on his fake smile. He was such a fucking poser. I mean I know he hates Babs, I don't even know why he invited us out; probably just to show Kori off. He made my blood boil.

"Hey Xavier, Kori; Won't you sit down." I offered, trying to be as calm as I could with Xavier, espeaically since he had his arm around Kori's hips. This was going to be harder than I thought….

**

* * *

****Rachel's POV **

I felt bad for yelling at Kori like that but I just needed to get out. No more questions, no more worries, no more talk of Gar. So now I spent the last hour and a half calling everyone I knew to find out if there were any parties going on tonight. Finally I found out that Toni was having one and there was no way I wasn't going to miss it. So I found my sexiest outfit and headed out the door.

When I arrived at Toni's the first thing I did was get a drink. . I wanted to get totally smashed tonight, I didn't want to remember anything about it. After having three drinks I decided to try and find Toni and tell her that the bartender, whom I had named Steve, was very good at making mixed drinks. I unfortunately never made it to Toni, I saw Gar and Terra. Gar was standing in a corner while Terra was trying to pry him away from his spot and onto the dance floor. I could feel tears coming and my heart hurt. I shook my head vigorously to try and rid myself of the emotions and tears. Deciding that it was not a good idea to stay there I made my way back over to my new friend Steve the bartender. Many drinks later I found myself very, very happy and forgetting all about Gar. It was then I decided to have some fun and go out on the dance floor.

On my way there I decided I needed a partner, I bumped into some guy and decided he would do. This guy however, when I asked him to dance just looked at me. I couldn't make out his face but I saw his eyes. They were the most wondrous shade of dark green I had ever seen. Feeling a little awkward with him just staring at me, I pulled him onto the dance floor and we began to dance. I let the music flow through me and I felt him put his hands on my hips, bringing me close to his back. As we slowly grinded against each other, I I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest, loving the way he felt. I soon found myself turning around to face him, our bodies still moving as one, I lifted my hand and slowly ran my finger around his jaw; I felt myself lean in and plant small kisses around his mouth and throat. I felt him sharply inhale and tighten his hold on me. I looked up at him and bit my lip, I still couldn't make out his face, but now his eyes held an odd look, they were cloudy and filled with lust, but also something else that I just couldn't pin point. His eyes began roaming every shape of my body and face. He slowly ran his hands fingertips along my arms and shoulders, educing shivers of pleasure from me. He leaned down to kiss me, but that's when all the alcohol I drank hit me, the last thing I remember, before blacking out was him picking me up and whispering in my ear.

"I love you Rae."

* * *

**Back at the restaurant**

All seemed to be going well, Kori and Babs only gave each other death glares when they were forced to say something to each other. Xavier and Richard mainly talked about football, business and where the next round of parties was going to be. They had just finished eating when Xavier's phone rang.

"umm…I have to take this, will you excuse me?" he said checking his phone once more. Kori nodded and Xavie left but not before planting a kiss on her perfectly full ruby red lips.

"So things seemed to be going pretty well for you two?" Richard said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, things are…umm great." She replied. He stopped mid sentence to think about what she had just said. She didn't seem to sure of herself and Xavier…this made him happy. After some rather awkward silence, Babs exused herself to the ladies room; leaving Richard alone…all alone with Kori. Kori opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it upon Xavier's return. Xavier however, didn't sit down.

"That's my dad, there is something going on at the office and he needs me there now. Kori I can take you home if you want?" He said holding out his hand.

Kori looked at his hand and then back at Richard, his eyes must have been pleading with her not to go, because she smiled at him and then turned back to Xavier shaking her head. "No, no it's ok. I think I'll stay, I kinda want desert." She said with a giggle. Xavier sighed and gave her money for a cab back to her house. He kissed her good night and told her he'd call her tomorrow.

Babs quickly returned but with a green look on her face. Apparently the shrimp she had, had for dinner gave her food poisoning and she needed to go home immediately. So Richard sent her home in the limo they'd come in. Now, it was just Richard and Kori…all alone.

She fumbled around in her seat a little, Richard could tell that this is not what she thought was going to happen tonight. They sat there in silence for about 10 minutes. Richard felt so weird. Why was he so nervous when it came to talking to her? He had never had this problem before. Just then the band started to play a slow song and he jumped at the idea he had.

"You want to dance?" He said extending my hand to her. She smiled up at him and without any hesitation said yes. Richard was beaming, he couldn't help it. Here she was in his arms dancing with him. He barely knew her but he couldn't stop smiling. Richard was amazed at well she fit into his arms and how utterly beautiful she was. he looked down to see her face, but her eyes were closed and she was humming the song to herself. A small smile graced her features and he couldn't seem to bring my gaze anywhere but her lips, which looked like they were made just for him.

"Having fun my dear?" he whispered into her ear. She eyes snapped open and she looked at him with such confusion that he swore she must have forgot it was Richard Grayson she was dancing with. She didn't say anything for a moment, all she did was stare at up at him, with those sparkling jade eyes. He practically melted.

"Yeah, this is nice." Kori hummed, leaning her head on his shoulder; losing herself in the music again.

"You know, I don't think you should be with Xavier." He had no idea why he said that, it just popped into his head and then came out his my mouth. Her head snapped up and looked at him with confusion and then with anger.

"O no? Then tell me Richard, who is it that I should be with?" Her voice laced with annoyance and some amusement. Richard thought about his answer before dipping her and then bringing her back up, very close to him.

"Someone else." He said very matter-of-factly.

Kori rolled her eyes in annoyance. "O you're so specific" he spun her in his arms as the slow music continued. He spun her out and brought her back in, this time even closer than before. Her face was so close to his that even if he just brought his head down ever so slightly, they would be kissing. Her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red at our sudden closeness and as he began his decent on her lips she pulled away out of his arms.

"I need a drink." She quickly answered and stalked off to the bar. Richard followed her. After some drinks, Kori began to loosen up, she was laughing and talking with him. He couldn't help but smile knowing that she was oblivious drunk. He had only ordered two drinks, that was definitely not enough to get him drunk, just a little tipsy. Kori however, had gotten three or four mixed drinks and was becoming very…friendly toward him. Deciding it was time to leave Richard paid the bartender and helped Kori out the door.

"Ok, Kori…Kori" Richard said trying to get the redhead's attention. "I'm going to put you in a cab, can you get home ok?" he said when he finally captivated her attention.

Kori looked confused for a second and then a cute little smile spread across her features. "You're very handsome Mrrrrrrttrr. Grayson" she said throwing herself in his arms.

"And you're drunk" he said, trying to convince himself to remove this vixen from his arms and just stick her in a cab.

"Where do I live Richyyyy" she asked him, the most bewildered and cutest look on her face.

"You mean you cant remember where you live!!!!!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air, causing Kori to fall out of his arms and on to the ground where she just started to laugh incessantly. Quickly picking her up, he made his decision on what to do. "Come on, you're coming home with me"

And with that they got into the cab and drove off to his house. In the cab, she became even more friendly, leaning over every once in while to whisper something in his ear that would make him blush. She even began to nibble on his ear ever so slightly. Richard thought he would never make it home, he was going to come right then and there.

As Richard paid the driver Kori leaned back against a wall breathing deeply. Richard walked over to her and tried to get her attention. Kori wasn't interested in anything he was saying, she just pulled him by his coat bringing him very close to her. "Now Kori, stop you're drunk" he said as if he was trying to reason with himself. Kori simply smiled and combed her hands through his hair, Richard finally able to take it no more, pulled her face up to meet his. They're lips locked. Richard's hands automatically went from her soft, silky hair to her waist; pulling her as close to him as she could get. He ran his hands down her backside and up her leg.

Making their way into his house, Richard could barely register what was going on. One moment he was paying the cab driver and then the next he was kissing Kori Anders. He was completely lost in his own world, her lips were as soft, and sweet as honey, and Richard was completely enticed by her taste. The kiss, at first started sweet, however with her tongue lightly trailed across his bottom lip, Richard deepened the kiss and running a hand over her breast, evoking small moan from her. This only made Richard want more, he felt himself over come with desire and need. Soon, their breaths were becoming short, and they began taking short gasps of air whenever they could. Richard's fingers left her hair and became to trail down her arms and over her shoulders. Loving the sensations of her skin, he became bolder and his hands ventured down her chest, another moan left her lips. "Richard…" she breathed. Hearing his name on her lips made him crazy. Pulling away from her, he looked into her eyes and saw the same lust that must have been in his right then. She was out of breath and her chest was quickly rising and falling, he made up his mind right there. Richard picked her up bridal style and then latched onto her heavenly lips once more. Never once did his lips leave hers as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Well im sorry it took so long, i actually had it done like 2 weeks ago, but the cite wouldnt let me update for some reason :-( but yeah so i hope you like it, i did lol anways please review and what not. i dont really have anything to say other than thanks to those loyal reviewers who always leave ones, you keep me going. i'd write you all little notes, i was gunna but i have to go to work lol so anyways thanks and hope you enjoyed :-D review!!!!**

**God Bless, BonitaChickia**


	12. Round Two: A Tie?

**Chapter 12: Round Two, a tie?**

Richard felt like he was in a haze; every logical part was screaming for him to stop, to pry his lips and hands away from this sweet sin that was Kori Anders. He knew that this was KORI not BABS…Babs…the thought was a sobering one. He had a girlfriend and he was pretty sure that what he was doing counted as cheating; just as he was about to pull away and end this tryst a moan escaped her lips. That miniscule sound was his undoing, why were those mews and sighs so sexy? Why did they turn him on so much? Richard wasn't sure but he wanted to find out. He pulled away from Kori and looked into her eyes. They were half lidded from her euphoric and somewhat drunk state of mind but still a wondrous shade of green. He slowly ran his thumb across Kori's bottom lip; they were so soft and sweet. As he swept his finger across them, he felt her tongue touch slip out and lips slowly incase his finger in the warmth of her mouth. The sensation was a little more than Richard could bear. He gritted his teeth and barely managed to suppress a groan. Becoming frustrated Richard picked her up and pinned her against the wall latching onto her neck making Kori gasp at the sensation.

Being knocked up against the wall was a sobering action. The impact had brought Kori out of her pleasure induced stupor. Now she was supposed to make Richard want her but at the moment things seemed to be progressing a little too fast. Trying to collect her thoughts was harder than she thought with Richard sucking and licking her neck in all the right places.

"Richard…" she gasped as he softly bit her collarbone. "I..I'm not sure this a…a good idea…AHH" she stammered.

"Why?" he breathed. His hot breath inciting shivers down her neck. "Don't tell me you didn't plan on this happening?" he teased keeping up with his ministrations.

"N-nooo, of course not! You have a girlfriend! And I'm with Xavier" Kori said trying to convince herself more than Richard. Suddenly he bit down hard on her neck making her scream in both pleasure and pain.

"Don't say HIS name!! Not when I'm with you!! " Richard commanded. His kisses becoming more demanding and forced full. The thought of Kori and Xavier doing this made him furious. Of course him ordering her around, telling her who she can and cannot talk about made her furious! She pushed him off and slide down from the wall. Looking Richard dead in the eye, he was breathing heavily and looked like he was going to pounce any second, that thought made her shiver with pleasure, her knee nearly gave out at the thought she had to use the wall to steady herself. Of course that didn't stop her from giving him a piece of her mind!

"EXCUSE ME! Don't tell me what to do!! Who do you think you ar—" she was cut off by Richard's mouth on hers. He had caught her by surprise and she gave a small squeak, using that opportunity Richard plunged his tongue in her mouth, tilting her head to give him better access as he moved his lips against hers. She struggled against him for a moment. Richard had pinned her arms above her head and was viscously attacking her neck, ears, and mouth. He couldn't get enough of her, she was a drug, one he was willing to take over and over again.

Finally he felt her stiff muscles relax, she was giving into to her desires. Richard smirked at the thought. He was winning. Running his tongue lightly along her bottom lip he heard her moan slightly and open her mouth. She was becoming submissive to him, so taking this as a sign he invaded her mouth. Both tongues passionately fighting for dominance over the other. Richard was not going to lose this battle. Becoming bored and tired of the wall he picked Kori wrapping her long legs around his torso. His desire for her becoming evident. Stumbling across the room he finally found the bed and gently laid Kori down on it. Pulling away from her, he brushed a hair from her face; she looked uncertain about what may or may not happen next. Wanting her to calm down, Richard moved his hand to her neck and slowly ran his fingers across the nape of her neck and down her arm. She closed her eyes, taking in the sensations his fingertips were creating. Another moan escaped her lips, his hands were calloused but so gentle. She felt his fingers create little circles on her skin. Kori waned more of his touch so arched her back trying to get as close as possible to him. Richard breath caught in his throat , why were those sounds so sex? Richard was getting restless, he wanted her so badly and he had, had just about enough; if he didn't have her now he'd go nuts. Finally deciding on how to go about this without freaking Kori out, Richard's hand slowly traveled its way back up Kori's arm stopping at her breast. Kori gasped as Richard caressed her through the fabric of her dress. Though Kori's gasps of pleasure were a huge turn on, Richard wanted more; he wanted that dress off, legs wrapped around him and her screaming his name. He wanted her to be in so much pleasure she'd forget all about Xavier. Deserting her right breast he focused more attention to the breast while his other hand snaked its way down her side landing on her thigh. He heard Kori's breath hitch in her throat and she became somewhat stiff. _Ahhh still innocent I see_. Richard smirked to himself. So he was the first person to touch her like this, to make her moan the way she did when he kissed her neck. Dying to hear her sweet mews of pleasure again Richard attacked her neck with vigor.

"Richard!" she gasped almost forgetting about the hand caressing her thigh.

"Kori…" Richard whispered nibbling on her ear. Kori felt goose bumps and shivers arise from his breath and tongue on the sensitive skin below her ear. She felt his hand grasp her thigh and then move toward her center. The knots in her stomach tightened at the thought of what might happen next. She gasped when she felt him move aside her thong and slowly stroke her core.

"ahh…oooo Richard" she breathed as she grasped his shirt in her fists. Kori's eyes went wide as she felt him insert a finger. None had ever touched her like this; Kori's breathing became shallow as he inserted another finger and began pumping in and out. "Oh God Richard!" Kori moaned as Richard inserted a third finger, his ministrations becoming fiercer; trying to get Kori to that point of pure ecstasy. Wanting to touch him too Kori sat up and latched herself onto his neck. Sucking and kissing her way down to his shoulder, where she softly bit down inciting a groan from Richard who pushed her on her back and kissed her. The knots in her stomach becoming very tight, Kori moaned in frustration. His fingers felt amazing, she found herself bucking into his hand; her body needing something though she wasn't too sure what. Kori closed her eyes as tightly as she could, feeling as though she was about to burst. Unfortunately right as she was about to pop Richard removed his very talented fingers. She whimpered at the loss of his touch.

Richard had become frustrated with having to keep her skirt up while trying to pleasure her as well. He grunted about having to leave her touches and kisses, and wanting to get back to them as soon as possible. He heard her squeal as he yanked her off the bed. In her surprise her mouth had formed a little "o" and Richard couldn't help but lean down and give her a sweet sensual kiss. Kori melted into the kiss, swooning at the feel of Richard's lips on her own. Just as she was about the wrap her arms around Richard's neck and deepen the kiss she heard the distinctive sound of a zipper. Her eyes shot open and her body stiffened as she felt the zipper slowly being pulled down. The sound brought Kori out of her pleasure induced daze. _OMG! He wants to have SEX!! _Kori panicked. _Of course Richard wants to have sex you nitwit! What do you think all this was being led up too!!_ Kori didn't know what to do! She was still a virgin, sure she'd make out with guys but there was no way she felt ready for sex. Her thoughts were interrupted when her dress hit the floor. She stood there wide eyed in her black lacey thong and bra. Even though she was still partially clothed Kori felt naked and had no idea what to do.

Richard's breath hitched in this throat. As he looked her up and down he saw that there before him stood a goddess; the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a perfect hour glass figure; long luscious legs that went on forever, full hips, tiny waist, toned abs, round perfect breasts, sweet full kissable lips and soft skin. However it was her eyes that captivated him the most. He had always thought Kori had beautiful eyes, but right now they were the most entrancing shade of green. They were a deep emerald clouded with desire and warmth. His eyes lingered on her figure as he noticed her began to shift uncomfortably. Richard smirked at her uncharacteristic shyness. His smirk fell into a frown as Kori began to pull her dress back up.

"What are you doing?" Richard growled, he very much enjoyed the sight of her body and did not want to be denied the pleasure.

"leaving…" Kori said matter of factly. "we shouldn't be doing this Richard, you have a girlfriend! And I..I'm with Xavier" she said furrowing her brows in frustration.

"Funny, you didn't seem to be thinking of them a minute ago. Or mind what I was doing to you. I mean my ego and pride are going to be extremely hurt if I find out that you were really thinking of Xavier when you were moaning my name…" Richard taunted, raising that extremely sexy eye brow at Kori.

"Why you arrogant! Inconsiderate! Son of a bitch! I should have gone home when Xavier left! UGHH I should have taken his cab money and gotten the HELL out of that stupid restaurant!!" Kori yelled zipping up her dress and storming around the room looking for her damned shoes.

Richard sighed and rolled his eyes. The moment was definitely over. They were no longer lovers but enemies; going back to fighting this 'my horse is bigger than your horse' war. Richard smiled softly to himself as he watched her continue her rant on how obnoxious he was while she was desperately trying to find her other shoe. She truly was beautiful. Especially when she was angry; those wondrous eyes of hers held so much pride and passion. The phenomenal fire in them that lit up each time she named another reason why he was an ass or that what they had just done was "very erroneous"; as Kori had put it. He chuckled at how ridiculous this girl was. Here she was rattling off all these silly reasons of why their encounter would never happen again and she was still trying to impress him by using big words like "erroneous". Richard grimaced at the thought of this never happening again with her, his frown became a set in stone scowl at the thought of her doing those things with Xavier Redd. If Xavier ever laid a hand on Kori in such a way he'd kill him. Richard was brought out of his murderous thoughts by Kori's angry face staring straight at him. For not wanting to do of any of that stuff again her face was awfully close to his. Deciding to close the gap between them Richard quickly swooped down and caught her lips with his. Kori; to say the least was more than surprised. However to Richard's dismay she didn't swoon like she had the last time he caught her off guard. Pushing Richard off, Kori glared at him before storming out the door muttering something about him being a pervert and an asshole rolled into one.

Richard jumped slightly when he heard the door slam. Feeling a headache coming on he slowly rubbed his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose as though that might stop it from coming. Sighing he knew that he would be up all night trying to sort out what the hell had just happened. Yes he was attracted to Kori, any sane man with a working penis would be attracted to her. Not only was Kori extremely beautiful, but she was intelligent too. She challenged him; she was terribly clever and interesting. Dinner had flown by, never was there a dull moment. Their conversations were sometimes spirited but thrilling none the less. Plus she didn't have to do much to turn him on, Lord knows Kori barely had to do anything to get Richard rock hard. Not even Babs could do that….Oh shit…Babs. Lord bless his soul he had forgotten all about Babs. Honestly he hadn't thought about her since she left him at dinner due to her weak stomach and for a few seconds when Kori had mentioned her earlier. Richard must have sat there for what seemed like hours comparing the two girls only to come up with one conclusion.

"I've got to have Kori Anders."

000000000000

Kori slammed the door to her house and stormed up the stairs. Mentally cursing herself for being so stupid as to go that far with Richard Grayson! While at the same time cursing Grayson for being such a pompous ass! As she threw herself down on her bed she had to give herself credit….she did make him want her that much was obvious. Kori laid there and smirked, thinking about much Richard had wanted her to stay. She blushed at the memories of her moaning his name of how he made her whole body feel like it was on fire. Kori felt herself getting all worked up just at the thought of him touching her like that again. The ride home had be agony! Every second without him touching her was painful. Kori chided herself at the thought of needing him; she was trying to get him to want her not the other way around! Sitting up in her bed Kori thought about what her next move should be. Things had gone way to far this early in the game, he did make her want him too. Kori groaned. _Fine this ones a tie..._After thinking for a good 30 minutes about it Kori let out an aggravated grunt, she couldn't think of anything!

"I suppose I could just wait to see what he does…like in chess! I made the first move and now it's his turn!" Kori exclaimed gleefully. "In the mean time I'll just stick to Xavier like glue…not that, that's very hard. Dumb boy is everywhere I go, well I just may have to turn up the heat with him….that'll get Richard's blood boiling" Kori laughing clapping her hands together. Kori let out another sigh, but a satisfied one this time.

"Payback should not be this much fun" she giggled.

000000000000

Rachel woke up what she assumed was around 3 in the afternoon and with the most horrendous hangover she had ever had. Sitting up she winced at the head rush and the crack of light peaking in through the window.

"Uggnnh, I seriously hate myself right now" she groaned desperately trying to find the source of light so she could destroy it. "Where the fuck am I?" she wondered looking around at her surroundings. Strangely some of the things in the room looked familiar to her. Cute little green teddy bear, some track trophies, photos of family and friends, picture of her and Gar. She smiled at the picture. How she remembered that night; Gar had told her that he lov-_Holy Shit I'm in Gar's room!!!! No wonder everything looked familiar. How did I get here?? I need to get out of her before…_

"Good moring Rae" Gar said softly, bringing in a tray with some fruit, coffee and breakfast assortments on it. He also had her purse she brought to the party and set it down next to her on the bed. Rachel eyed him suspiciously wondering what HAD happened last night. Did he take advantage of her in her drunken state? Gasping slightly she glanced down to make sure all her clothes were still in fact on her and not the floor.

Gar chuckled lightly at her suspicious antics "Nothing like that happened last night Rae. Not that I didn't want it too, but you passed out before anything could escalate to that level. And I wasn't about to take advantage of you when you were passed out. Not only is that just morally wrong but I know you would have killed me when you woke up. " Gar smiled sheepishly at her. Lord she missed those smiles. Rachel shook her head trying to rid herself of happy memories.

"What happened?" she asked through clenched teeth. This headache was killing her, Lord wasn't he going to give her any aspirin or did he want her to suffer for not taking him back??

"Well you showed up at the party and as I'm told made pretty good friends with the Bartender. Steve I think his name was." Gar muttered his jealousy very apparent. "Anyways you had pretty much a 5th of 151 vodka to yourself….very impressive by the way. And you began to dance on the table." Gar grinned at the memory. Rachel groaned in embarrassment and then nodded for him to continue. "Well then I decided I better get you down from there, the way you were dancing you were getting some looks and I didn't want any of those guys near you while you were that drunk" Gar furrowed his brow thinking of the guys that were obliviously gawking at _his_ Rachel.

"You don't own me Gar!" Rachel yelled putting up her defenses.

Gar rolled his eyes "Do you wanna dear the rest of this or not?" Rachel sighed and nodded. "Anyways, well once I got you down from the table you…umm wanted to dance. I tried to tell you that you weren't thinking straight and this wasn't a good idea. But you weren't hearing any of it and pulled me on the dance floor….sooo we danced and then you became a little handsy and basically we hooked up!" Gar finished. Rachel gasped and looked at him wide eyed. "Look I tried to stop you but you started kissing me and it felt so good that I just gave in, I knew you were made at me but I missed your touch, your kisses!" Gar spoke softly coming towards her, his eyes pinned on her. She would not be the first to look away but it was becoming increasingly hard to look at him with his piercing and unflinching gaze on you. He stopped right in front of her placing his hand on her cheek."I missed all of you." He said barely above a whisper but she heard it clear as day. His face was coming closer to hers and Rachel felt her resolve crumbling away. She had to get out and fast or she was going to give in. and that was something she really didn't want to do…right?

"Stop!" she cried. Rachel's breathing had become thin; she placed her hand over her chest in an attempt to slow her rapidly beating heart. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to put the right words together. "I-I appreciate what you did, taking care of me I mean. I know I'm not the easiest drunk to deal with. But I think I should leave now" with that Rachel grabbed her purse and bolted from the room, not even giving Gar a chance to argue.

"Damn!" she heard Gar curse as she shut his bedroom door and ran out of that house faster than you can say Bob's your uncle. Closing the front door she found that her car was parked outside. Getting in and turning on the ignition Rachel drove out of there and to the safety of her own house where she spent the next few hours going over and over how stupid she acted last night. Rachel held her head in her hands crying slightly. She was supposed to go out and have fun! To try and not think about Gar, to try and get over him. What did she do instead? She got wasted, ended up dancing and then making out with Gar! Of all people she had to make out with Gar!

_Lord I'm dumb_ Rachel thought running her hand through her disheveled hair. Rachel made a face feeling that her hair was a little too greasy for her. Letting out a breath she trudged into her bathroom for a well deserved and needed soak in the tub. "Fuck my life.." she sighed settling herself into the warm water. "what the fuck am I going to do with myself….I need a drink."

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Well i suppose i owe all ya'll some kind of explaination as to why i haven't updated in such a long time....i haven't the least bit objection to tell ya. I'm willing to tell ya, I'm waiting to tell ya, I'm wanting to tell ya! ok i'll tell you. Honestly at first I just got bored with writing, I very much liked to read but the thrill of writing was no longer there. Then I went to college and had much better things to do. BUT the other day I was at home and I just decided that I really wanted to write and I reread this story and thought "Hey....its not half bad, I think i'll pick it up again!" So thats what I did. Wont lie to you and say I'll update soon cause I probably wont. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please no flames. I'm in a grand mood and dont wish to come out of it. **

**God Bless-BonitaChickia **


	13. authors note

**Dear Readers,**

**I think I'm am going to change the title of this story also as you might have noticed I changed the rating as well. I'm not exactly sure what the new name will be but I will have probably changed it by the next chapter update. Also I was looking over some of the reviews and noticed that a couple of you had some questions concerning characters. Well all of them are Teen Titans heros or villains.**

We'll start with the **heros**:

Richard Grayson: Robin

Kori Anders: Starfire

Rachel Roth: Raven

Garfield Logan: Beast Boy

Victor Stone: Cyborg

Karen Becher: Bumble Bee

Roy Harper: Speedy

Toni Monetti: Argent

**Viliains**:

Terra Wilson: Terra (didnt really have a super hero name, at least idk of one)

Kitten Moth: Kitten (spoiled evil girl from "Date with Destiny")

Xavier Redd: RedX

Barbara Gordon: Batgirl (now is comics/cartoons/movies batgirl is a hero but in this story she's a bitch)

**hope y'all are enjoying the story and hope this helped! Dont forget to review it!  
**


End file.
